


「相二」心不由你

by dika10969



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dika10969/pseuds/dika10969





	「相二」心不由你

世界上打动人心的爱情故事说到底也只有两个角色粉墨登场，一个是疯子，一个是情圣。都想当情圣，谁也不想当疯子，可是我们所渴望的，终究只是我们所渴望的而已。

 

二宫和也躺在家里的床上，看着外面星星点点的路灯想要爬起来做一首歌，又好像格外懒得动。所以他就这样长久的放任自己骨头都酥了一样瘫在床上，想象着自己是一滩烂泥就尽兴的流的到处都是。脑子里空空荡荡的，什么都没有想，也不知道该想点什么，烟在距离眼睛一臂之遥的床头柜，却一样不想伸手去拿。黑暗的房间里路灯隐约到了要熄灭的时候，凌晨即将来临前的深夜混沌沌一片，东方即白又非白。

相叶雅纪就是在这样的一个时间里打开门走了进来，踩着东京即将升起的太阳带着屋外吹来的风轻手轻脚的走进卧室，背对着宽敞柔软的床开始脱衣服，却在脱到一半的时候忽然感受到来自身后的灼热的目光。所以他皱着眉回头，转脸过去就看见一张瘦削的脸上两只亮闪闪的眼睛在紧紧的盯着他。已经融化了一整个冰河期的二宫和也重新凝固，抽了两下鼻子就闻到浓厚的酒味，眨了两下眼睛就看见已经把自己脱到半裸的相叶。他觉得自己应该说点什么，大脑却仿佛锈住了一样不给人面子，平时伶俐的人只能继续眨眼睛，然后在所有动作都停下来的时候忽然笑了起来，舌尖舔舔嘴唇，二宫和也终于知道了自己应该说点什么才适合现在的氛围。

“要上床吗？就像我们之前做的那样。”他笑着用类似天真无邪的口吻赤裸裸发出邀请，而那边只是皱了皱眉头却不置可否，相叶在短暂的沉默之后摇了摇头，便转过身去想要继续换自己的衣服。耳朵里是赤脚踩过地板的声音，然后温热的贴上来，二宫在他的肩膀上轻轻的亲了一口，然后开口仿佛都卡在了拍子上：“外面是不是下雨了？家里很冷，我也很冷。”

七月份的东京哪里会冷？所以他的一切动作都被归纳为了撒娇，尚且在可以无视的范围内，所以相叶只是顺嘴应了一声说有下雨，然后就站在原地任他抱着。脱掉的衣服还没有穿上，两个人都是赤裸裸的，如果单纯说是好朋友这样的场景大概是有点尴尬的，可是他们偏偏面对着比作为朋友还要尴尬一万倍的场面。从未说过在一起的恋人要怎么能在这样的场面下和谐相处应该是社会学家与哲学家联合起来思考的问题，并不归年轻人管辖，而身体与灵魂总应该有一部分是快乐的，这才是年轻人熟悉且一直践行着的问题。所以当性器硬起来的时候社会学家跳楼哲学家溺亡。

相叶雅纪被二宫和也推到了衣柜上站好，湿漉漉的嘴唇亲吻上柔软的皮肤，然后带着暧昧的气息从脖颈下移，低头的时候只能看见毛绒绒一个脑袋架在脖子上漂浮于半空。二宫在他的腹肌上亲了一口，然后白嫩嫩的手指勾开内裤那一点布料，已经硬起来的东西探头。

相叶叹了口气，然后如同抚摸自己家养过的什么小宠物一样摸了摸他的脖子和肩背，慢悠悠的开口说话：“帮我舔一下好不好？”

薄薄的声音混在空调中吹出来，凉飕飕的却又令人灼烧。二宫和也笑着说好，然后舌头便灵活的缠上已经硬起来的地方，慢慢的吞吞吐吐，脸颊被撑的涨起来一块眼睛依然是笑着的。他从来都知道自己什么样子招人疼，什么样子好看，往前这一套被他用在无数人身上，如今相叶也自然不例外的成为他的猎物。

二宫抬起眼睛看人的时候卧蚕软软的，眼神也软软的，好像有一点点的光，又好像有漫长的江户川。可是他愿意卖乖，站着的人却又不一定愿意领情。相叶在他的后颈上轻轻的捏了一下，然后又伸出手遮住他的眼睛才说好了，站起来吧。两个人面对面站着的时候二宫的眼睛依然是被一双手所遮掩的，如果他想要挣开随时都可以挣开，可是他偏偏不想。

 

人都是贱的，会捧着他照顾他的漂亮小姑娘多得是，可他现在这一秒偏偏就不想要。

 

“转过去好不好？”相叶依然在用他那冷静得令人发指的声音开口说话，二宫和也点了点头就乖顺的转过去，感受着另一个人的呼吸逼近自己的耳后。二宫不知道相叶在床上喜欢什么样的女生，但是他自己喜欢听话的，顺从的。所以他极度自我的按照自己的喜好来满足他人的喜好，然后在腰上多出来一双温热的手的时候从鼻腔里发出呻吟，婉转绵长，好像流浪的发情期野猫，足够暧昧。相叶见他这么配合，轻轻的笑了一声，然后呼吸凑得更紧好像绕开肉体直达灵魂和大脑，一根手指被塞到身体里之后换来一声急促的呼吸，相叶轻轻咬他的肩膀，开口说话：“一根手指都受不了了吗？这样的话等一下要怎么被人上啊？”

他说的游刃有余，好像在调侃一样接着就又慢慢加入另一根指头在别人身体里兴风作浪。然而回答他的只有一声同样是近乎嘲讽的笑，二宫什么也没说，只是微微回头露出一只眼睛给他看，眼角有点红红的一副要哭不哭的样子也全都是伪装。高手之间互相斗法，既然相叶率先提供了话题开始挑衅，那二宫自然也不甘示弱，所以他故意叫的煽情，在性器代替手指闯入自己的时候故意急促抽气，下面倏忽之间夹得很紧。

“操……”这样的体验未免太好了一些，没有安全套的那一层橡胶从中阻拦，肉与肉的紧密接触夹得人头皮发麻。于是相叶轻声骂了一句，好像在生气又好像在夸奖。二宫和也这时候又开始低低的笑，笑着笑着就忽然开口，说话的声音沙沙哑哑，夹杂着一些断断续续的呻吟：“相叶ちゃん，你动一下，动一下嘛。”

话被说的快乐，调侃和示威的成分大概是一半一半，相叶嗯了一声，然后扶着他的肩膀才开始抽插，嘴里面好像在说些什么。他说你怎么这么浪？他说你都不知道害羞的吗？他说以前真的没看出来，原来kazu你这么喜欢男人的吗？

他说宝贝你夹紧一点嘛。

二宫和也听着他的每一句话，然后顺着他的话将下面咬得更紧了一点，两个人的身体紧密相连的时候彼此看不见脸的人各自露出一个近乎哀伤的表情又很快收敛，小小的房间里只剩下没有拉好的窗帘漏进来今天的第一缕光，和更加煽情与放纵的叫床声。

“用力，快一点啦。”二宫皱着眉头开口，高声叫唤着寻找自己的高潮。相叶干的很用力，刚才的一瞬间他有怀疑自己如果是个女孩子怕是已经被顶开了子宫，可他到底不是女孩，没有假装高潮的本领，什么东西都好像差一点，身体里的痒让人忍不住想要扭着腰，却又说不出来到底差在哪里。只是欲望亟待舒缓，高潮的快乐都变成了不满足的痛苦，让人只想扯着嗓子尖叫，扯着嗓子向全世界呐喊自己尚未得到满足。他这么想便这么做了，骤然拔高一个八度的声音里让人听不出是痛苦还是快乐。

可是相叶偏偏在这个时候捂住了他的嘴，想要尖叫的冲动全都被压抑在了喉咙里，二宫和也含混不清的骂了一句“艹你妈”，然后便听到了耳边相叶的声音带着笑意慢慢的与他在这个太阳即将升起的黑暗房间里说话：“晚上还要演出，不要这么喊。你想要什么？讲给我听。”

 

相叶好像是怀抱着恶趣味想听他说那些下流话，可是嘴巴被捂住的人什么都说不出来，二宫呜呜的嘴唇张开又合上，然而含糊的单音词却淹没在了房间里泛滥的水声之中，所以他在折腾了一会儿之后终于闭上了嘴巴，然后又很快的张开，舌尖探出来一点点，在相叶的掌心里模拟着性交的动作用力的顶，弄得手心湿漉漉一片。

手心是痒的，身体也是痒的。相叶没想到他会用这样的方法来说出想要说的话，却也懒得继续折腾，只是加快了下身的动作然后又引出一点被强行压抑下来的尖叫声。

射出来的时候二宫觉得自己几乎要站不稳，只是用细条条的胳膊撑着柜子又依靠着身后的人才让自己不至于丢人的摔倒。下半身是痛快的却也是麻木的，整个人的感觉都被抽离了身体，仿佛世界上只剩下一根硬的要命的阴茎湿漉漉的在插他。这样的感觉大概是好的，要不然他不会扭着身子回头去想要亲吻相叶，然后又在嘴唇即将触碰到嘴唇的时候停住，急速转向改成去抓过相叶搭在自己身上的手仔仔细细的吮吸指头。

嘴里含着东西的时候内心有些想笑，然而还没等他笑出来身体里就已经迎来了属于另一个男人的精液，刚刚高潮过的脑子花了足足五十八秒才反应过来，就在刚刚的一分钟之前，相叶雅纪没有戴套，并且射在了他的里面。

这样的认知让二宫笑不出来了，他皱着眉头有些不开心的在相叶手指上重重的咬了一口，留下一个或许很快就会消散掉的牙印。然后手指被抽了出来，身体里的东西也被抽了出来，两个人站在原地，一个气鼓鼓的一个神情坦然，却又在很短的时间之后看着对方的脸笑了出来，天知道他们在笑点什么。

 

“我先去洗澡了。”二宫咳嗽了两声之后暗自庆幸嗓子没坏，然后他开着浴室门打开花洒，水声哗啦啦里夹杂着打火机清脆的响声，相叶一边抽烟一边放空自己。按理说他应该思考一些东西的，可是高潮与酒精已经是世界上少有的能让人麻痹的东西，那又何必自找没趣？

所以他们在轮换着洗澡以后没有聊天，沉默而狭窄的房里里一床被子盖着两具赤裸的躯体，久违的让人愉悦的睡眠时间终于快乐的来临。梦里都是彩色的棉花糖和绵长的可乐，各自拥抱着属于自己的甜蜜的时候他们在无意识拥抱，直到一个人起床，又直到另一个人起床。

好朋友与炮友的问题在刚刚起床的时候又出现在世界上，可是哲学家和社会学家昨晚已经被他们谋杀，那就干脆一起抽根烟然后去今晚演出的场地试音。

 

散场后的派对上相叶看到了一个腿很长的姑娘却没有看见二宫和也，穿上了衣服的二宫总是成熟而稳重的，所以他找了个稍微安静一点的地方打通电话，问他去了哪里。而电话那边的二宫嗯了一声，然后隔着电话屏幕他听到女孩子柔软的呻吟。所以电话被理所当然的挂断，回到酒桌上的相叶看见那个长腿的姑娘依然在看他，便笑着走过去发出邀请。

当然是成功的了，女孩子对他没有兴趣的话又怎么会看他呢？射精和高潮有利于睡眠，总之是比酒精要好的东西啦。

END.


End file.
